Modding
Da die Mass Effect-Reihe, besonders das erste Mass Effect, bereits einige Jahre alt ist, haben sich findige Modder daran gemacht, dem originalen Mass Effect, aber auch Mass Effect 2 und Mass Effect 3, HD-/ UHD-Texturen und weitere grafische Verbesserungen hinzuzufügen und so dem Zahn der Zeit ein Schnippchen zu schlagen. Auf dieser Seite werden einige dieser Mods vorgestellt, zusammen mit den Links, von wo man sie beziehen kann. Sollte es bei einem Mod eine spezifische Art der Aktivierung/ Initalisierung geben (z.B. durch Texmod), wird diese weiter beschrieben. Ein Tool, welches fast immer gebraucht wird, ist Texmod. Wird es auf Windows 8/10 genutzt, muss es im Kompatiblitätsmodus für XP gestartet werden. Windows 7 braucht manchmal einen Admin-Befehl, damit es funktioniert. Es gibt Mods, die die Spielgrafiken komplett austauschen, in diesem Fall ist ein Backup dieser Dateien in einem extra Ordner ratsam, sollte der Austauschvorgang nicht oder nicht so wie gewünscht funktionieren. Eine Sicherung entfällt bei allen Texmod-Mods, da dieser Editor als "Überbrückung" arbeitet und nichts an den Daten verändert. Texmod Die meisten HD-Texturen werden nicht installiert, sind also nicht permanent mit dem Spiel verbunden und werden auch nur geladen, wenn man Texmod "dazwischen" schaltet. Ladet das Tool hier runter. Legt es am besten in einen extra Ordner, in dem ihr Unterordner mit dem jeweiligen Spielnamen erstellt, wo die HD-Texturen gespeichert sind. Nach dem Starten von Texmod wählt ihr oben beim Ordner die .exe des zu moddenden Spieles (z.B. Installationspartition\Mass Effect 2\Binaries\MassEffect2.exe) aus. Stellt dann sicher, dass ihr euch im Paketmodus befindet (Schaltfläche in der Mitte links). Geht dann über die kleinere Ordnerschaltfläche in den von euch angelegten Texturenordner und wählt dort die aus, die ihr nutzen wollt. Klickt danach einfach auf "Run" und das Programm startet das ausgewählte Spiel mit den ausgewählten Texturen. Die Ladezeit der Spiele erhöht sich mit den Paketen (und deren Größe bzw. Komplexität) etwas. Dies hängt auch davon ab, ob ihr HD oder UHD-Pakete verwendet. Ersteres kann z.B. bei Mass Effect 2 eine Verzögerung von drei bis fünf Minuten bewirken; letzteres sogar bis zu zehn Minuten. Während dieser Zeit, in dem die Texturen geladen werden, werdet ihr vor einem schwarzen Bildschirm hocken. Also keine Panik und nicht wild klicken oder den TaskMan starten, denn dann stürzt das Spiel ab. Mass Effect Für Mass Effect gibt es einige Mods, die bei der Korrektur von Garrus' Gesichtsbug anfangen und beim kompletten Austausch praktisch sämtlicher (Kleider)-Grafiken aufhören. Der bekannteste und umfangreichste unter diesen Komplett-Mods ist M.E.U.I.T.M. M.E.U.I.T.M. Diese Grafikmod besteht aus einem Komplettpaket, welches die Texturen von Rüstungen, Kleidung und (jedenfalls der wichtigsten) Personen modernisiert und teilweise umfangreiche Details hinzufügt. Damit sie funktioniert muss mithilfe des Tools LAA (Large Address Awareness) die RAM-Beschränkung des Spiels (es handelt sich um eine Win32-Anwendung, welche max. 2GB verwenden kann) aufhebt. Danach müssen in der Config-Datei einige Änderungen vorgenommen werden. Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten diese Mod zu verwenden: Permanent und Temporär. Bei temporär wird der Texmod dazwischen geschalten, jedoch ist dies ein erheblicher Mehraufwand. Bei der permanenten Installation werden die Texturen ausgetauscht, zudem muss an der Bioengine.ini etwas rumgebastelt werden, damit die Mod gut läuft. Die Config-Datei befindet sich in C:\Users\Benutzername\Documents\BioWare\Mass Effect\Config\bioengine.ini Der Link für beide Versionen und zur detaillierten Installationsanleitung ist hier. Installation Solltet ihr euch für die Installationsvariante entscheiden, müsst ihr als erstes folgende Zeilen in der Config finden (Suchfunktion): TEXTUREGROUP_Character_Diff=(MinLODSize=32,MaxLODSize=512,LODBias=0) TEXTUREGROUP_Character_Norm=(MinLODSize=32,MaxLODSize=512,LODBias=0) TEXTUREGROUP_Character_Spec=(MinLODSize=32,MaxLODSize=256,LODBias=0) und DepthBias=0.030000 (oder 0.012 nach dem 1.2 Patch) MinShadowResolution=32 MaxShadowResolution=512 ShadowFilterQualityBias=0 Ändert diese Zeilen, damit sie folgende Werte enthalten: TEXTUREGROUP_Character_Diff=(MinLODSize=512,MaxLODSize=4096,LODBias=0) TEXTUREGROUP_Character_Norm=(MinLODSize=512,MaxLODSize=4096,LODBias=0) TEXTUREGROUP_Character_Spec=(MinLODSize=256,MaxLODSize=4096,LODBias=0) und DepthBias=0.006000 MinShadowResolution=32 MaxShadowResolution=4096 ShadowFilterQualityBias=4 Danach ladet ihr die sieben Bestandteile des Installers runter und startet die .exe. Diese übernimmt daraufhin alles, ihr müsst nur nochmal das Überschreiben der bestehenden Texturen bestätigen. #Während der Installation wird ein neuer Shader für das Spiel installiert. Wenn ihr danach gleich losspielt, erscheinen die Schatten komisch und sehr unscharf. In diesem Fall müsst ihr das Konfigurationsprogramm starten und den Shadercache löschen (im Programm auf "Reparieren" klicken; ist eine der Optionen). Danach sollte das Problem behoben sein. #Wenn ihr das Spiel nach der Installation das erste Mal startet, werdet ihr unter Umständen in einer 4:3 Auflösung stecken. Das kann nicht in den Ingame Einstellungen behoben werden, sondern nur über das Konfigruationstool. (Das selbe Problem tritt auch auch, wenn ihr längere Zeit nicht mehr gespielt hat. Scheinbar switcht das Spiel automatisch in seine höchste Defaultauflösung zurück.) SweetFX SweetFX ist ein weitere Grafikmod für ME1, welche mit M.E.U.I.T.M. genutzt werden kann und die Qualität der Overworldmodelle weiter verbessert. So sind unter anderem nun die Normandy und andere Objekte in den Cutscenes detailierter. Auch werden die Beleuchtung und Schatten weiter korrigiert. Hier kann ein vorkonfiguriertes SweetFX heruntergeladen werden, welches bereits auf Mass Effect angepasst wurde. Nutzt die Reshade Version, die macht die Installation einfacher. Wählt dazu im Menü den Ordnerpfad zu MassEffect.exe aus (Installationspartition\Mass Effect\Binaries\) und lasst den Installer laufen. Wenn er mit dem DirectX-Zeug fertig ist, könnt ihr ihn einfach schließen. #Genau wie bei M.E.U.I.T.M. kann es zu Problemen mit den Schatten kommen und einige Teile in der bioengine.ini müssen für die optimale Grafik geändert werden. In dem Fall müsst ihr das selbe in grün machen; genau wie oben beschrieben. #Sollte es danach immer noch Probleme mit Unschärfen oder ähnlichem geben, sucht in der bioengine.ini nach "DepthOfField=" und switcht dort zwischen true und false rum, bis ihr wisst, welche der beiden Einstellungen euch am besten taugen. #Das Spiel ist nach der Installation von SweetFX etwas dunkler. Stellt einfach den Gamma-Wert neu ein. ME1Controller Mass Effect lässt sich mit ein paar Handgriffen nicht nur grafisch aufhübschen, auch die Steuerung kann personalisiert werden. Diese Controller Modifikation erlaubt es ein Gamepad in Mass Effect zu verwenden, ausgelegt ist er zwar für den Xbox 360 Controller, aber mit entsprechenden Tools können auch PS3 Sixaxis Controller verwendet werden. Dabei baut der Controller Mod auf bereits im Spielcode vorhandene Xbox Controller Benutzeroberflächen Daten, liegen jedoch nur unvollständig vor. Mit dieser Ausgangslage korrigiert und ergänzt der Mod die Daten. Die Benutzeroberfläche basiert auf der Xbox Steuerung, daher werden Xbox Buttons eingeblendet (A, B, Y, X,Back). Mod funktioniert mit dem M.E.U.I.T.M. WICHTIG: Erstellt Sicherheitskopien von ALLEN Dateien die verändert werden soll! Installation ohne M.E.U.I.T.M ME1Controller 7z Archive entpacken ME1Controller > Config: Inhalt in den Config-Ordner im Dokumente-Ordner>BioWare>Mass Effect ME1Controller>Mass Effect: alle Dateien kommen in das Installationsverzeichnis von Mass Effect, auch hier gilt dass alle Dateien aus den Unterordnern in den entsprechenden Ordner im Mass Effect Installationsverzeichnis gehören ( 'ME1Controller>Mass Effect>BioGame' in 'X:/Pfad_zum_Installationsverzeichnis_von_Mass Effect>Mass Effect>BioGame', gilt auch für die DLCs) mit M.E.U.I.T.M ME1Controller 7z Archive entpacken ME1Controller > Config: Inhalt in den Config-Ordner im Dokumente-Ordner>BioWare>Mass Effect ME1Controller>Mass Effect MEUITM: alle Dateien kommen in das Installationsverzeichnis von Mass Effect, auch hier gilt dass alle Dateien aus den Unterordnern in den enstprechenden Ordner im Mass Effect Installationsverzeichnis gehören ( 'ME1Controller>Mass Effect MEUITM>BioGame' in 'X:/Pfad_zum_Installationsverzeichnis_von_Mass Effect>Mass Effect>BioGame', gilt auch für die DLCs) Vor der Installation unbedingt die beigefügte readme.txt lesen! Same-Sex Romances Die 'Same-Sex Romances' Modifikation schaltet die gleichgeschlechtlichen Beziehungen in Mass Effect wieder frei, die kurz vor dem Release von Bioware entfernt wurden. Anders als die Methode durch die Cheatkonsole wird der männliche Shepard permanent und das von Anfang an als Kerl von anderen Charakteren wahrgenommen. Das Spiel wechselt nicht mehr zwischen den Sprachaufnahmen von Jane Shepard und John Shepard. Außerdem könnt ihr einen individuellen Shepard verwenden und seid nicht auf die Standardeinstellungen beschränkt. Das heißt, dass mit diesem Mod die Romanzen Kaidan für den männlichen Shepard und die mit Ashley für die weibliche Shepard zur Verfügung stehen. Darüberhinaus behebt der Mod die ungewollten Romanzen, sie werden also aktiv vom Spieler aktiviert durch eine bestimmte Dialogoption und nicht dadurch, dass man durchweg freundlich zur Person war. Mit Liara kann es aber, wenn gewollt, auch zu Diskussionen über die Dreiecksbeziehung führen. Das Beste an dieser Modifikation ist, dass dieser auch auf die deutschen Sprachfiles zugreift, die mit der Installation des Spiels mit installiert wurden. Die Beziehung von John Shepard und Kaidan liegt bis hin zur Mars Mission in ME3 vollständig übersetzt vor. ;-) Installation Die Installation ist gar nicht so schwer, wechselt im Installationsordner von Mass Effect in den Ordner Maps (Pfad: ***Mass Effect\BioGame\CookedPC\Maps\NOR***), öffnet das ZIP Archiv und kopiert die jeweiligen Dateien in die richtigen Ordner. Die Dateien aus dem Ordner DS2 aus dem ZIP Archiv kommen in *\Maps\NOR\DS2, die vorhandenen Dateien werden ersetzt. Die Dateien aus dem Ordner DSG aus dem ZIP Archiv kommen in *\Maps\NOR\DSG, die vorhandenen Dateien werden ersetzt. Mass Effect 2 Für Mass Effect 2 gibt es, anders für den ersten Teil, keine kompletten Komplettpakete. Ich kann jedoch eines empfehlen, nämlich die Pakete von JeanLuc761. Er hat die Texturen, die wegen der Konsolenportierung niedrig gehalten werden mussten, hochscaliert und bis auf die NPCs und unwichtigen Details alles in ein Paket gesteckt. Für seine Mod muss man nichts installieren, sondern vor jedem Spielstart Textmod starten. Er stellt die Texturen in HD- und UHD-Qualität bereit. Achtet einfach auf das "2k" und das "4k" bei den Downloadlinks. ALOT Bevor dieser Mod verwendet wird, empfielt sich ein Backup der Spieledaten. Bei ALOT (A Lot of Textures) handelt es sich, ähnlich wie bei MEUITM, um ein komplettes Texturepack, welches dauerhaft die Texturen eures Spiels ändert. Installiert euch dazu den ME3Explorer und ladet euch das METPF-Paket runter. Falls ihr den Explorer das erste Mal benutzt (ihr dürft nur den ME3Explorer verwenden, auch wenn euch der ME2Explorer anlächelt, er funktioniert nicht) frägt er nach der Extraktion der DLC-Daten. Das ist notwendig, da diese sonst nicht verändert werden können, was den unschönen Nebeneffekt hätte, dass in den DLCs plötzlich die alten Texturen zu sehen sind. Ist der Extraktor fertig (das kann dauern, weil er nicht nur ME2 sondern auch ME3 extrahiert, was, wenn man alle DLCs hat, wirklich lange dauert...), müsst ihr den Textor (User Tools -> Textures -> Texplorer) öffnen. Dieser wird als erstes meckern, dass es kein Texturetree gibt (ok, bei der Sache kann man echt viel falsch machen, deswegen hier der originale Artikel, sollte man sich nicht sicher sein, was man machen soll) und mit dem Scannen der Spiele anfangen. Das ist eine weitere Zeitfalle wenn ihr alle drei Spiele auf einmal scannt, da es bei allen Spielen zusammen etwas über eine Stunde dauert. Sitzfleisch ist also angebracht. Alternativ könnt ihr auch nur das Spiel scannen, welches ihr auch modden wollt, hier also ME2. Drückt dafür bei der Infobox auf "Nein" und klickt oben rechts auf "Modding ME3" bis dort "Modding ME2" steht (es wird nochmal eine Infobox wegen ME1 kommen, drückt auch hier auf "Nein"). ME2 alleine kostet euch nur etwa eine halbe Stunde. Nach dem Scannen habt ihr für jedes Spiel (oder eben das ausgewählte) den sogenannten "Tree" gebaut und könnt den Texplorer schließen. Jetzt öffent ihr über User Tools -> Textures -> TPF/DDS Tools den eigentlichen Installer für das Texturepack. Wählt bei Load oben links den Ordner mit den runtergeladenen .metpf-Files aus und markiert alle (bis auf BackgroundReplacer.metpf, die würde nämlich den Startbildschirm ändern, allerdings auch als Indikator für eine gelungene Installation dienen...). Habt ihr die Dateien ausgewählt, scannt das Tool sie durch, das dauert wegen der Größe ca. 20-30 Min. Danach müsst ihr oben rechts wieder von "Modding ME3" auf "Modding ME2" wechseln. Ist das erledigt, klickt auf "Analyse with Texplorer", damit Dublikate entdeckt werden (das ist notwendig, da sie sonst nicht installiert werden können). Klickt danach auf "Install Valid" und schon installiert ihr ALOT endlich. Die Installation kostet (wieder wegen der Größe) einiges an Zeit (+6 Stunden), trotzdem ist es besser, gleich alle Texturen auf einmal zu ersetzen, da die andere Variante noch mehr Zeit kostet und unter anderem zu Fehlern führen kann. Achtet auf das DebugWindow, bewegt sich dort etwas, läuft die Installation, falls nicht, stimmt entweder etwas mit dem Tree oder den ausgewählten Dateien nicht. Nach der Installation kann es passieren, dass die Fenster auf der Normandy komisch aussehen, dafür gibt es ein Update (unterste Datei auf der Downloadseite). Ladet dies runter, entpackt es und installiert es wie oben beschrieben (ihr braucht nur die beiden .dds-Pakete zu installieren, das dauert fünf Minuten). Der Einfachkeit halber könnt ihr das Update gleichzeitig mit dem eigentlichen ALOT-Paket installieren, hierfür müsst ihr aber darauf achten, dass ihr die beiden Dateien nach den anderen läd, sonst wird das, was das Update korrigiert, durch die fehlerhaften Dateien wieder überschrieben. Illium Landesequenz Habt ihr euch auch immer gefragt, warum bei der Citadel und bei Omega immer die Landesequenzen gezeigt werden, aber nicht bei Illium? Nun, diese Mod macht genau das. Es ist ein inoffizieller DLC, der über einen Installer direkt in das Spieleverzeichnis zu den anderen DLCs installiert werden muss. Der Verantwortliche hat leider keine ausreichend große Komprimierung verwendet, womit man sich anmelden muss, um die Downloadbeschränkung der Seite aufzuheben, aber es lohnt sich. Damit kann man diese schöne Zwischensequenz immer sehen. Mass Effect 3 Auch Mass Effect 3 hat inzwischen mehrere Grafikmods bekommen, die das mittlerweile einige Jahre alte Spiel in neuen Glanz erstrahlen lassen. Manche dieser HD- und UHD-Mods beschränken sich zwar auf die Umgebung und die Lichtverhältnisse, können aber auch eine große Veränderung bewirken. Am umfangreichsten war die leider verlorene die Arbeit von Fredy AG. Dieser hat neben den Charaktern und Rüstungen auch die Gegner, NPCs und die Umgebung auf eine noch höhere Qualität gebracht. Obwohl sich der Modder nach der Schließung des BioWare-Forums nicht mehr gemeldet hat, muss das nicht heißen, dass man auf den Trockenen sitzt. Denn auch für Mass Effect 3 existiert ein umfangreiches ALOT-Paket. ALOT (Mass Effect 3) Auch hier gilt, wie bei Mass Effect 2: Macht ein Backup eurer Spieldaten. Über diese Seite könnt ihr euch die Packete (das Hauptpacket, entweder als direkter Download oder als Torrent; ein empfohlenes Addon mit zusätzigen Verbesserungen (Installer) und ein kleines Update) holen. Geht dann so vor wie bei der Installation von ALOT für Mass Effect 2, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass ihr halt für Mass Effect 3 den Texturetree und die weiteren Einstellungen macht; achtet also darauf, dass "Modding ME3" ausgewählt ist. Zusätzlich werden auch weitere Pakete und auch zwei Atmosphären-Mods angeboten. Das eine ist GemFX, das andere Lights Effect. Beide verändern die Lichtstimmung und basteln an der Lightengine herum. Ich persönlich habe es mit GemFX versucht, fand den Unterschied jedoch nicht so gravierend, um es weiter zu empfehlen, vielleicht hatte ich auch einfach die falsche Einstellung. Weitere Mods/ Zusätzliche Texturen Die nachfolgenden Mods können in drei Kategorien unterteilt werden: Texmod (temporär), ME3Explorer (permant installierbar) und DLC-Mod. Bei den DLC-Mods kann es vorkommen, dass diese vom Spiel nicht erkannt werden oder nicht verifiziert werden können. Das Problem kann mit diesem kleinen Tool, dem DLC Patcher, umgangen werden. Badass Ajax Armor Möchtet ihr die Ajax Panzerung tragen, wollt aber nicht, dass man euch für einen Cerberus-Agenten hält? Spielt ihr einen abtrünnigen oder einfach nur von den Reapern/ Cerberus angepissten Shepard? Dann ist diese Textur für die Ajax Panzerung das richtige für euch. Es handelt sich um eine Texmod Textur, also geht mit der .tpf Datei genauso um, wie ganz oben beschrieben. N7 Rüstung und Multiplayerwaffen Diese Mod ist für alle, die sich auf den Schlachtfeld von den anderen Soldaten abheben wollen. Er fügt neben den N7-Mulitplayerpanzerungen (Achtung, jeweils nur für das Geschlecht der N7-Kämpfer) auch andere Panzerungen, teilweise auch aus ME1, ein. Zusätzlich dazu bekommt man noch die Multiplayerwaffen mit ihren Stats und Eigenschaften dazu. Die Mod ist als DLC konzipiert, so dass sie nach dem Runterladen nur in den DLC-Ordner extrahiert werden muss. (Installationsverzeichnis\Mass Effect 3\BIOGame\DLC) Mirandas alternatives Outfit Hier eine Textur für Miranda, falls ihr die Uniform, die sie bereits in ME2 trug, nicht haben wollt. Es handelt sich wieder um eine DLC-Mod, so dass sie einfach in den DLC-Ordner verschoben werden kann. Die Augen des Unbekannten Ok, das braucht jetzt etwas mehr Übung und einen Savefile-Editor. Geht hierzu auf diese Seite und ladet die saveedit-r90_b116.zip runter. Endpackt das Paket und geht in den saveedit-Ordner. Dort findet ihr die Gibbed.MassEffect3.SaveEdit.exe. Startet sie und klickt oben bei "Open" -> "Open from File". Es erscheint ein Fenster, in dem ihr eure Savefiles auswählen könnt. Geht dann zum jüngsten Savestate und öffnet ihn. Es erscheint nun eine Übersicht von eurem Spielstand, doch das interessiert nicht. Klickt auf die linke Registrierkarte und dann auf "Appearance" und dort auf "Presents" (nicht zu übersehen, daneben ist ne Sonnenbrille). Klickt auf den Pfeil daneben und dort auf "Open from File". Ihr landet in einem weiteren Fenster mit diversen Auswahlmöglichkeiten. Die leuchtenden Augen findet man unter "Eye". Wählt eine der beiden Optionen für die Augen des Unbekannten aus. So wie ihr sie nun habt, haben sie ihre normale Farbe. Wollt ihr sie ändern (z.B. für einen Abtrünnigen in Rot/ Orange) oder sichtbarer machen, muss das extra festgelegt werden. Hierzu müsst ihr in die "Raw"-Tab und dort in "3. Squad" in die Option "Player" und dort zu "Appearance" gehen. Sobald ihr dort seid, müsst ihr noch eine Ebene tiefer und auf "Head Morph" klicken. Aber dann seid ihr immer noch nicht am richtigen Ort. In "Head Morph" klickt ihr auf Vector Parameters und schaut nun auf die rechte Seite. Dort sollte bei "Auflistung" eine Schaltfläche mit "..." zu sehen sein. Klickt drauf und ihr habt den Ort des Geschehens erreicht. Ihr braucht nun die Option "Emis_Color", diese stellt die Farbe und Leuchtkraft der Augen ein. Die Werte sind in RGB-Schema mit "A" als Alpha-/Leuchtwert angegeben. Sollte euch danach das Aussehen noch nicht gefallen (ihr z.B. eine schwarze Iris für mehr Kontrast haben wollt), müsst ihr die Farben in "EYE_Iris_Colour_Vector" auf die selbe Art und Weise ändern. Diese zusätzlichen Änderungen hängen aber ganz von eurem Geschmack ab. Sobald ihr mit den ganzen Ändern fertig seid, müsst ihr sie nur noch speichern. Klickt auf "Save" -> "Save to File" und speichert eure Änderungen in einem neuen Savestat ab (ändert einfach die vorlaufende Nummer, das Spiel wird den Rest übernehmen). Sollte es Unklarheiten geben, könnt ihr euch auch ein Tutorial auf Youtube anschauen, jedoch sind diese outdatet und verwenden nicht den aktuellsten Editor. Phoenixclaw approved. Das einzige Mal, das ich was an ME3 geändert habe :) MEHEM Einer der bekanntesten Mods, für Mass Effect 3 dreht sich allerdings nicht um die Grafik, sondern um die Story. Es handelt sich dabei um den Mass Effect Happpy Ending Mod. Dieser stellt eine komplette Umorganisation des Endes dar. Die Filmszenen und Gespräche wurden anders angeordnet; ein Teil des Endes, das Gespräch mit dem Katalysator, wird komplett ersetzt und es gibt einige weitere Änderungen. Die aktuelle Version des Mods (v.0.5) läuft wie ein DLC und ändert nicht mehr direkt die Daten des Hauptspiels. Dies erhöht nicht nur die Kompatiblität, sondern auch die Performance. Die Mod kann hier bezogen werden. Der Installer gibt euch alle benötigten Informationen für die Installation. Ein Backup des Spiels ist trotzdem nicht verkehrt (Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht). Ich habe ME3 bis jetzt noch nicht gemodded, kann also noch nicht über das persönlich erlebte Ergebnis schreiben oder euch bei Problemen helfen. Im Post werden aber einige Probleme, sowie deren Lösungen geschildert. Außerdem sind Videos mit den laufenden Mods eingebunden. Kategorie:Mass Effect Kategorie:Mass Effect 2 Kategorie:Mass Effect 3